Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to radio frequency front-end modules.
Description of Related Technology
Radio frequency (RF) is a common term for a range of frequency of electromagnetic radiation typically used to produce and detect radio waves. Such a range can be from about 30 kHz to 300 GHz. Wireless communication devices often include front-end circuitry for processing or conditioning RF signals at an incoming or outgoing frequency or signal port. RF front-end modules may be components of receiver, transmitter, or transceiver systems associated with a wireless device.
RF front-end design may include a number of considerations, including complexity, substrate compatibility, performance, and integration. It can be desirable for wireless devices to support multiple wireless technologies. For instance, modern mobile phones and other wireless devices send and receive growing quantities of electronic data including email, electronic documents, data communicated during web browsing sessions, and the like, often by incorporating a wide area network (WLAN) interface. Modern devices often also support wireless connection to other electronic devices that are local to the user, including wireless headsets, ear pieces, watches, and other so called “wearable” devices. For instance, some wireless devices support Bluetooth communication, and can connect to Bluetooth capable wearable devices, or other Blue-tooth capable devices in proximity to the wireless device.